Inbetween surprises
by Azkaban-convict
Summary: this is the the sequal to "UNEXPECTED SURPRISES" read that one first.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey y'all. This is a mini fic about what happens the summer after graduation and maybe the epilogue will show you a break-up. This fic happens between 'Unexpected Surprises' and 'Life's Little Secrets'.

Lemon Drop Princess

Chapter 1,

'Wow mum this is amazing!' Hermione said.

'Herm, are you settled? Gin and I have to go to the Dursley's. So we'll see you later. Bye Alyssa.' Harry said.

'Okay, we'll come and visit you guys when you get settled into the manor. Tell Grandma B that I said hello.' Hermione said.

'All right. Bye guys.' Harry said and walked out the door. 

Harry climbed into the car he had bought and they set out for number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.

A few hours later he pulled into the drive he had seen for 11 years of his life.

'Well here it goes. Ginny you stay in here with Brandy.' He said and kissed her. He shut the door and walked up to the front door. He walked in. He heard the familiar voice of Uncle Vernon.

'Dudley, come down here this instant your Aunt's going to arrive any moment. Marge?' he called as he heard the front door close/

'No dear it's Harry.' Aunt Petunia said as she came out from the kitchen.

'Come to get your stuff then have you?' she said.

'Yes.' He said.

'Well get on with it. Marge will be here soon and we need your room.' Uncle Vernon said.

'Whatever.' He passed his aunt and uncle and ran up the stairs.

'What are you doing here?' Dudley said as Harry passed his room.

'Getting my stuff.' He said.

'Oh!' Dudley said.

'If you ever get sick of living with Aunt Petunia you could always come live in the wizard world with me.' Harry taunted.

'What?' Dudley said nervously.

'Live in the wizard world with me. I have a manor with about 40 bedrooms.' Harry said.

Dudley's eyes became bigger than saucers as he stumbled into his room. 

Harry pulled open the door of his room. It hadn't been touched. He pulled out his wand and waved it around. His belongings that were seemingly spread around the room congregated around his feet. He waved his wand again and they shrunk to a 5th of the size they normally were. He picked up the box and made his way downstairs.

'So I'll be going. If you need me tap this ball 3 times.' He said as he put a small ball on the counter.

'Why would we need to talk to you?' Uncle Vernon asked.

'You never know.' He said as he pulled the front door open. He was about to put the box in the boot of the car as another car drove up the drive. Harry smiled as he saw Aunt Marge park the car. A pit bull sat beside her. Harry pulled his wand out and muttered a spell that the twins had told him the past summer. The dog suddenly turned green. Harry muffled a laugh as his 'aunt' struggled to get out of the car.

'Potter! I see St. Brutus' did you no good.'

'No it didn't I was expelled and put in a school in Scotland for the gifted.' He said.

'Gifted… you? No what did you do to my poor baby?'

'Nothing. I'm sure he'll be fine.' He smiled sweetly.

'But now I must go home. I have to get settled in my manor.' He said.

'You have a manor? How did you afford to get a manor Potter? Who have you been stealing from.' She spat.

'Well you see my late godfather was a escaped convict form a high security prison he left it to me when he was murdered three years ago. But of course the government took it form me but they were generous enough to let me have it back. Now must run.' Harry said.

He climbed into the car and smiled at Ginny as he backed out of the drive.

'Harry, what did you do to that poor dog?'

'That poor dog drove me up a tree when I was 6 years old and my 'Aunt' Marge wouldn't let me down for 6 hours. So I turned him green.' Harry said.

'Har-ree!' she said.

'Calm down! How's Brandy?' he asked taking her mind off of him turning dogs green.

'Fell asleep 10 minutes ago.' She said.

'Have a rest darling.' He said as he saw Ginny yawn.

'Okay.' She said.

'We'll be there in an hour or so.

He saw her nod and fall asleep.

~Williams Manor a week later~ 

'Hermione, your father and I are meeting today. Do you want to stay here or do you want to go shopping?' Alyssa asked.

'If Remus is coming today then I want to stay.' She said. 

'Okay, Go get ready.' Her mum said.

'Okay mum.' She said and ran up to her new room.

5 minutes later she heard the bell ring.

She took a breath and started down the stairs. She saw her mother at the door of the study.

'Darling, I want you to go the kitchens and ask Dobby for a pitcher of ice tea and I'll call you when I've talked to your father.'

'Okay mum.' She walked to the kitchens.

(Dobby? I've heard that name before! Harry's Dobby?)

'Hello miss what would you like?' an elf asked.

'Um my mum would like a pitcher of Ice tea in the study and could I have some Jell-O?' she asked.

'Jell-O? Of course miss. Chi, mistress wants some ice tea in the study. Danny, get some Jell-O for miss. Is Harry Potter talked to Miss yet?' Dobby said.

'No he hasn't but he's getting his manor cleaned.' She said.

'I's have all the socks Harry Potter and his friends gave Dobby for Christmas.' He said proudly.

'Here miss.' An elf gave her a bowl full of green Jell-O.

'Thank you.' She said.

The elf bowed and scurried away.

'Miss, mistress wishes you come to the study.' A tiny elf told Hermione.

'Thank you.' Hermione said as she made her way to the study.

'Mum, Remus.' She said as she entered.

'Hermione?' Remus said.

'Yes.'

'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'Um I live here. Alyssa' my mum and I'm guessing that you are my father.' Hermione said simply.

'OMG. Alyssa, Hermione's my daughter?'

'Yes Remus honey she is.' Alyssa said.

He got up and gave Hermione a hug.

'Alyssa there is something I have to tell you. Hermione already knows.'

'How does she know?'

'Well I taught her in third year and um I was James' best friend as well as Sirius'.' He said.

'Oh go on.' She said.

Hermione sat beside Remus and Alyssa she grabbed both their hands as he started to tell her his secret.

'Honey, I love you but there's something that could stop our relationship. I'm a werewolf.' He said.

'What?' she said.

'I'm a werewolf.' He said.

'If you want me to leave then that's okay.' He made to get up.

'No Remus, it's okay. I have something I have to tell you both. I'm an animagi.'

'Really?' he asked.

'Yes, I turn into an eagle.' She said.

'Mum, is animagi a gene thing?' Hermione asked.

'It can be. My mother was one.'

'Really, what was she?'

'A snake.' 

'Figures.' Hermione said.

Alyssa laughed.

'Yes it is, isn't it?'

'So we're even?' Alyssa asked.

'I guess so.' Remus said.

'Um Hermione can I talk to your mother for a moment in private?' 

'Um sure, I'll be in my room.' She said 

'Bye dad.' She smiled and walked out of the room.

'Alyssa, I have loved you for a long time. I was devastated that you left without telling anybody where you went. You didn't even tell Lily and she was your best friend.'

'I know I was so mad at my parents that I just left. I didn't think that any one would care.' She said.

'I looked for you for ages. Your parents wouldn't tell me where you were. My owl kept returning the letters I wrote to you. Finally I just thought that you didn't love me, or you died.'

'I'm so sorry. I do love you. I thought that you didn't love me. Remus darling forgive me.' She asked.

'I forgave you a long time ago darling.' He smiled and pulled her into a hug. She twisted her arms around his neck and felt his breath on her neck.

'Darling, will you marry me?' he whispered into her ear.

'Do you mean it?' she asked 

'Yes.'

'Then yes I will!' she smiled.

'Good now I can give you this. I've been holding on to it for ever.' He pulled out a small square box. When he opened it she gasped.

A gold ring slipped on to her finger.

'Oh Remus it's beautiful.' She said.

'Good, So are you.' He said.

'I have another surprise for you. Come.' She pulled him up to the third floor.

She opened a pink door. The room was decorated with baby things. A crib sat in the middle of the room.

'This is Adrianna.'

'Is she yours?' he asked.

'No she's mine.' A voice came from the door. They turned to find Hermione holding another baby.

'Yours?' he asked.

'Yes and Ron's, this is Nicolas.'

Yours and Ron's?' Remus asked.

'Yes I knew you might be a little upset but I can assure you that it was a mistake.

'Miss Hermione, you have a visitor.' An elf appeared at the door.

'Thank you please take them to the study.' Hermione nodded. 

'Mum can you take Nick. He was fussing. Thanks. If she wakes up you can take her Dad.' She smiled and handed Alyssa her grandson.

'Okay sweetie.'

~In the study~

'Ron!' Hermione squealed.

'Hi sweetie, How's it going?' he asked.

'Well, Remus is here. He's with mum and the twins.' She said.

'He knows about the twins?'

'Duh! Ron he's my father. He's a grandfather. He should know! Have you heard from Harry?'

'Yeah. He said hi. He's had to threaten Grandma Black 50 times that he's going to burn her if she yelled one more time. She kept waking Brandy up! But she's absolutely devoted to her great grandchild. Absolutely loves her. Harry puts Brandy in front of her and they sit and play games all day.' Ron said.

'Interesting. Ron you have to come see the twins.' She said.

'Okay. Let's go.' He said.

~UPSTAIRS~

'Adrianna, Nick look who's come to see you.' Hermione cooed as she entered Adriana's bedroom.

'Look how their faces light up.' Alyssa said.

'Hello Ron.' She said.

'Hi Alyssa, hello Prof- Remus.' He said.

'Hi Ron. So these are my grandchildren right?'

'Yes they are.' He said as he picked up Nick.

'Hello Nicky! Daddy's come to say hi!' he wiggled his ears and Nick laughed.

~DINNER THAT NIGHT~

'We have an announcement to make.' Alyssa said.

'Okay.' Hermione said.

'You father and I are getting married.' She said.

'You are?' Hermione said.

'Yes!' Remus said.

'YAY! Congratulations.' Hermione screamed.

'So are we!' Ron said above her scream.

'Now wait a minute.' Remus said.

'You've known each other for 7 years, you have 2 children and you didn't even ask your parents. How does that work.' Remus said.

'Dad, we're both 18, we have two children to take care of and we love each other. That's how it works!' Hermione said.

'Okay then I guess you can get married.'

'Thank you for your permission.' Ron said.

'We should get married the same day. It could be a double wedding.' Hermione said excitedly.

'There hasn't been a double wedding since James and Lily got married.' Remus said.

'Who was the other person to get married?' Hermione asked.

'Simone and Sirius.' Remus said.

'I never knew Sirius was married.' Ron said.

'He never talked about her. Voldemort murdered her the same night as Harry's parents.' He said.

'Are you serious?'

'No he was serious. It was the only time in his life that he wasn't goofing around. The day he got married it was horrible. He kept on saying that he wasn't good enough for her. The day he got the news of her death he went into himself. He hung around in bars for months. The one-day he was in a bar and he saw Peter dressed as a Death Eater. He confronted him in the street afterwards. He was drunk. He said that Peter was a traitor and that he didn't deserve to live. He brought out his wand and all of a sudden there was a flask of blinding light and Peter disappeared. And that day Sirius was carted off to Azkaban.' Remus finished.

'Wow, there's so much we didn't know about him.' Hermione said.

'And we'll never know.' Ron said.

The rest of the night was spent in silence. If anyone had passed the house you would have thought that no one lived in the manor. 

A/N: The only reason that Sirius is dead is because J.K. Rowling made it so. He was originally Hermione's father. But after reading the 5th book I decided Remus was a better plan. This fic will probably be choppy and will probably jump a few years at a time but you will understand the sequel to Unexpected Surprises better if you read this. Which will be put up right after this one. Thanks all. 

Lemon Drop Princess.


	2. chapters 2,3,4

Chapter 2

~Black Manor~

'Harry, where are you?' Ginny asked.

'Up here Gin!' he called from the attic.

'What are you doing up here?' Ginny asked.

'Looking through some things that Sirius never got rid of when we were cleaning the manor for the Order.' He said.

'What kind of stuff?'

'Just some pictures and letters. I'm going to bring them down.'

'Okay.' She said.

A few moments later Harry sat surrounded by boxes covered with dust.

'There's still a trunk upstairs but I'll get it down later.' He told Ginny.

'Okay.' She nodded.

'Look Harry, it's Sirius and Simone? Who's Simone?'

'His wife.' Harry said.

'He was married?' 

'Yes they got married the same day as my parents. They were each others best man.' He said.

'He never told us about it.'

'Yeah well he never told anyone about it. She was murdered the same night as my parents.'

'Oh Harry.' She hugged him.

'Now they're together.'

'How did you find about it.'

'He gave me a diary a long time ago and well there was already an entry. It told me al sorts of things. But I don't want to talk about hi.'

'Okay sweetie.' She said.

'GINNY! Your daughters crying!' a voice came from the front hall.

'Coming Grandma Black.' She yelled back.

'Bring her here.' Harry said.

'Okay.' She kissed his head and went to get her daughter.

'Harry, here take her. I'm going to make some dinner.' Ginny said as she put her daughter down a few minutes later.

'Okay.' He smiled.

'Hello Brandy! What were you crying about?' he said.

His daughter smiled at him and pulled a picture out of a box.

She giggled in a baby way and was about to put the picture in her mouth when she heard the doorbell.

She began to scream.

'Well we know you listened to you grandma B.

'I'll get it!' Harry yelled. He picked up Brandy and walked towards the door. He opened it and found an old face staring at him.

'Ahh Mr. Potter. How are you today?' Dumbledore asked.

'Fine thank you Professor would like to stay for dinner?' Harry asked.

'That would be delightful.' He said.

'Come into the living room. Excuse the mess I found some old pictures in the attic.'

'Ah yes the attic, Sirius' secret place. He always kept everything in there. He was the only one who could get into it. Very interesting that you seem to be able to get into Harry.'

'Who is it Harry?' Ginny yelled from the kitchen.

'It's Professor Dumbledore.' He yelled back.

'Hello Brandy.' Albus whispered to Harry's daughter.

'Gurgle.' She said.

'How sweet. She's trying to talk. Would you like to hold her Albus?' Harry asked.

'Yes I would indeed.' The old man said. HE took Brandy form Harry. She curled into his arms and fell asleep.

'Wow.' Harry said.

'Dinner's ready!' Ginny said as she came into the living room.

'Hello Albus.' She said.

'Hello Ginny, what have you made for dinner?'

'Hamburgers and corn, I know it's very muggle but it does fine for just the 2 of us.' She smiled.

'Very well, it sounds delicious.' He said.

~AFTER DINNER~

'Now Harry, you know I didn't come here for dinner. I must talk to you.' The elderly man said.

'Yes of course. Ginny take Brandy to Grandma B and come back here please. GO ahead Albus.'

'The Minister has asked me to ask you if you would like a placement at the Ministry. He is very busy at the moment and well you see he is in France at the moment.'

'He wants me to work at the ministry?' Harry asked.

'Yes.' Albus stated.

'Ginny, your father wants me to work at the ministry. What exactly does he want me to do?'

'He told me he needs a captain of the guards of a sort. He needs some one to teach the guards for the Hall of Justice. Basically it will be Defence against the Dark Arts.' Albus explained.

'Well if Mr. Weasley thinks I would be the best one I should take the job.' Harry said rationally.

'Well yes and you did get the top of class in DADA.' Albus said.

'I did didn't I. Well when do I start?'

'I would write to Arthur in the morning and he'll tell you. It seems he's in the progress of organising your brother's wedding.' He added to Ginny.

'Which Brother?' Ginny asked.

'Ron's.' Albus said.

'Oh.' She said.

At that moment Brandy started crying.

Chapter 3;

~4 years later~

'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you.' The group said.

Ginny came out with a cake, with 4 little candles on it.

'Okay kids blow out the candles.' It was Brandy's 4th birthday party. Adrianna and Nick were also celebrating their birthdays. It had been a ritual that they would celebrate their birthdays together. Harry had just gotten the news that Albus Dumbledore would be needing a DADA teacher I the fall. He had accepted the position. It would be another 2 months before he would need to be in the school. Hermione had also been offered a job teaching Charms. She would be moving to the school at the beginning of August.

~August 12th~  


'Harry are you ready yet? We have to go. Brandy? Come on say goodbye to Grandma.'

'Bye bye Grama.'

'Goodbye darling, see you soon.'

Ginny lifted her daughter to the portrait and saw her daughter give her 'Grama' a big kiss.

'Good bye Grandma B, We'll see you soon.' Harry said as he led his wife and daughter out of the house. He turned back and locked the door with an unbreakable curse. He was the only one who knew the counter curse. They entered a Ministry car and drove away from the house they had lived in for a short 4 years.

They arrived at Hogwarts early that afternoon. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were waiting for them.

'I'll show you to your chambers.' Albus smiled.

'Thank you Albus.' Harry said.

They entered a door only a few minutes away from the library.

'Here they are. There are two bedroom but you know that you can expand.' Albus said.

'Thank you.' Harry said.

'I will see you at dinner.' Albus said.

'Yes. Until then.'

'Until then.' Albus closed the door behind him.

'We need a password. How about Grama?' he asked Ginny.

'Sure.' She said.

'I'm gonna go exploring. I haven't been here in 3 years. I'll see you at dinner.'

'Okay.' He said.

She left. He picked up Brandy and went to the door. He opened it and talked to the portrait that hung outside the door.

'We have chosen a password. It's Grama.' He said.

'Yes Mr. Potter.' The portrait nodded.

'GRAMA!' Brandy yelled.

The portrait opened and they entered.

'Well honey I think we'll pout away your stuff.' He picked up a suitcase that held his daughter's stuff.

He entered a room and saw a crib sitting in the corner. 

'Well we don't need that do we?'

'NO!' she yelled.

'That's right!' he laughed.

He put her down and took out his wand. He switched and the crib transfigured into a bed.

'What colour blanket sweetie?'

'PINK!' she yelled.

'Okay pink.' The blanket turned pink. He picked up Brandy and placed her into her bed.

'Okay honey, Teddy Bears where do you want those?'

'Teddy bears in the corner.' She said.

'Okay. Teddy's in the corner.'

An hour later her room was fully decorated.

'Okay sweetie daddy's going to his room. He's going to have a nap. Climb into bed and you have a nap too.'

'Okay daddy.' She curled up in her bed blanket tucked around her.

Harry smiled and went next door. He fell onto his bed and soon was snoring.

Brandy woke up about an hour later. She looked around and didn't see Harry of Ginny. She walked into her father's bedroom. He was sleeping. She creped up to him playing the game she had often played. 

'One, two, three!' she said and jumped/

'DADDY!'

'What the he--, Oh Brandy sweetie don't do that to daddy.'

'Wake up daddy! Hungry!'

'You're hungry. Okay let's go down to dinner.'

'YAY!'

And they went to dinner. 

Chapter 4,

A/N: Nicolas' thoughts are between ^^ ^^. And Hermione's are between * *. Ginny's are between # #. And finally Harry's are between & &.

~3 years later~

'Mum, can Brandy and I go play hind and seek with Nicolas?' Adrianna asked.

'Sure honey, but remember you can't go outside.' Hermione smiled.

'Thanks mum, see you soon.' She said and she ran off to find her brother.

'Nicky?' she yelled.

'What do you want Adrianna?' he yelled from his room.

'Do you want to play hind and go seek?' she asked.

'Sure.' He said.

'What did mum say?'

'Same as always then she went back to marking.' Adrianna said.

Nick smiled.

'Let's go.' She said.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

'Brandy, get the door.' Ginny yelled.

'Okay mum.' Brandy opened the door.

'Oh hey Adrianna, Nick, what's up?' she smiled.

'Well we're going to play hind go seek. Want to come?' Nick said.

'Yeah, I'll ask mum.'

'MUM? Can I go play hind go seek with Adrianna and Nick?' she screamed.

'Yes but…'

'Don't go outside. I know.' She finished.

'Okay, have fun.'

~In the dungeons~

'Okay Nick, you're it. Close your eyes.' Adrianna said.

'Fine.' He closed his eyes and the girls giggled as they ran away.

'Look Adrianna, the dungeon closet, in there, it's perfect.' Brandy whispered.

'Okay.' Adrianna said as they climbed into the closet.

~A few minutes later~

'Brandy? Adrianna? Where are you?' Nick's voice drifted through the walls.

Adrianna restrained a giggle.

'Ready or not here I come.' He yelled. He smiled as he went towards their normal hiding spot. He knocked the third brick form the top on the hollow staircase. He opened the door slowly getting ready to run when he found his sister and cousin. As the door drifted fully open the girls weren't there. He crept in farther and quickly looked around to see if they were hiding in the corners.

'Damn.' He said.

^^ Where in Merlin's Robes could they be^^

He stopped and listened for a minute. AS he peered around the dungeons in silence he saw a movement in the corners.

'I've got you.' He whispered. 

He raced towards the movement but instead of finding his sister and cousin ended up falling in a hole. He looked around groggily and saw something hiding in the corner.

AS he crawled towards the 'something' he cringed when he put pressure on his ankle. He squinted as he neared the object.

'AHHHHHHHH!' he yelled.

A skeleton sat in front of his clinging to a shovel.

The girls heard a thump and a few mere seconds later a scream.

'Nick?' Adrianna whispered.

'Adrianna, he faking it, he's trying to get to come out.' Brandy said.

'No Brandy he's hurt.' She said.

'Fine let's go check.' Brandy said as she spotted Adriana's tears.

They opened the closet and ran to the door. They pushed the big door but it didn't move.

'Maybe we're supposed to pull it.'

'Okay, 1-2-3- PULL!' Brandy yelled.

Again the door didn't move.

' Adrianna, it think it's locked.' Brandy said.

'Me too.'

'NICK? ARE YOU OKAY?' she yelled.

'NICK?' Brandy yelled.

~At the same time~

'Harry have you seen the kids?'

'Nope. I just got back from a detention someone was serving.'

'Oh. Okay.' She said.

'What were they doing?' he asked.

'Playing hind and seek. I think they went down to the dungeons.' She said.

'Okay I'll go look for them.' He said and exited the room.

~In the dungeons~

'Mr. Potter what are you doing down here?' Snape asked.

'Getting the kids.' Harry said.

'Interesting. And why would they be down in MY dungeons?'

'They were playing.' Harry stated.

'Oh.' Snape said.

'Would you mind looking for them too? AS it is you that know these dungeons like the back of your hand.' Harry asked.

'Of course Mr. Potter.' Snape said.

'Thank you.' He said.

'NICK?? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? NICK?' a small voice was yelling.

'Adrianna? Brandy? Nick? Are you down here?'' Severus yelled.

'Uncle Severus, we're in here!' Brandy yelled.

'What are you doing in there?' he asked.

'We got locked in.' Adrianna said.

Severus pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked the door.

'Now where is your brother?'

~Harry~

'Nick? Are you guys down here?'

'Mr. Potter. I seem to have found your child and niece and nephew.'

'Where were they?' he asked.

'Well the girls were locked in Slyerine's private dungeon and Nicolas was in a hole that seems to be holding one of Slyerines captives.' Snape said.

'Are they all right?' Harry asked frantically.

'Well the girls are fine but it seems that Nick has broken an ankle.' Severus said.

'Thank you Severus. Come along girls. Up stairs.' He levitated Nick's stretcher and they went along to the hospital Wing.

'Adrianna go see your mother. Brandy you go see mum.' He said sternly.

'Yes dad.' The dark haired girl said.

~Hermione's room~

'Where have you been?' Hermione said as she saw her daughter enter the room.

'Playing. It's before dinner.' Adrianna said.

'Where's your brother?' she asked.

'Right here.' Harry said as he too entered the room.

'Where you two?' she asked again.

'They were in the dungeons.'

'Yeah mum it was really cool. I saw this skeleton and it was holding a shovel.' Nick said.

'I don't want to know. What in the world were you thinking?' she asked.

'We just wanted to play.' Adrianna said.

*My god! They were born in this castle and I'm sure as hell not letting them die here. No matter how hard they try* 

~Ginny's room~

'Brandy Sky Potter you could have killed yourself!' Ginny said severely. 

'I'm sorry mummy.' The girl said.

'Where's your father?' she asked her daughter.

'In the hospital wig with Nick.'

'Nick's in the hospital wing?' she screeched.

'Yes.'

'He will be all right. He only broke his ankle. Poppy's fixed it.' Harry said.

'My god Harry.' Ginny said. Then she turned towards her daughter.

'YOU will NEVER play down there again! Is that understood?' she said.

''Yes.' The girl whispered.

# My god she will kill herself one day#

'Now go to your room.' She said.

&God she sounds like her mother&

Ginny went next door to see Hermione and Brandy stomped off to her room. Harry was left alone in the living room. He walked over to his mini bar located behind a wall and opened it. He took out rum and a bottle of coke and poured himself a drink.


	3. chapter 5

Chapter 5 - 6 months later.

Dear Mr Potter,

WE would like to take this opportunity to offer you s job at the Ministry of Magic. We have been made aware that you have worked for us in our Defence against the Dark Arts department (DADA). Our minister believes that you are the best for this job so we are formally offering you to become the Minister if our DADA dept. We would greatly appreciate a formal letter stating whether you wish to take this position or not. Thank you.

Sincerely Yours,

Athos Sanders

Secretary to the minister of Magic.

Harry gasped as he read this letter. It had dropped into his plate at his kitchen table in his rooms.

'What is it Harry?' Ginny asked.

He passed her the letter and turned to rip open another.

Dearest Harry and Ginny,

I trust I find you all in good health. Harry I hope that you receive this before an official ministry offer. I have interviewed many wizards and witches for the position of Minister of our DADA dept. But I have come to the conclusion that no one is as good as you are in your study of this art. There fore I have told my secretary Athos to send you a formal offer. I highly suggest that you take up the position if only for a few years. Please give my regard to Ginny and we all send our love.

Arthur Weasley

Minister of Magic.

'My god!' he said.

'Harry I think you should go.' Ginny said.

'Where would we live?' he said.

'Black Manor. It's in London.'

'No but it's close enough. I have to talk to Dumbledore. It wouldn't be fair if I ran out on him in the middle of the year.' He said.

'Well go talk to him.' She said.

He got up and raced to the door carrying the offer in his hand.

~Dumbledore's office~

'Come in.' the old man said as he heard a knock on his door.

'Hello Headmaster.' Harry said.

'Hello Harry. What can I do for you today.'

'I received a letter this morning form the minister of Magic. It's an official offer to become Minister of their DADA department.' Harry said.

'Yes I know. Arthur sent me a letter also. Harry I think it is time that you move on. Become something more.'

'Albus, I wouldn't feel right if I were leaving you without a DADA teacher.'

'Not to worry Harry, That is taken care of. Remus will return for a while and if he sees fit he will remain on staff.' The old man said.

'Oh.' He said.

'I would like to say Harry that you have been an asset to our staff and the door to Hogwarts is always open.' He said.

'Thank you Albus. I must go, I have a letter to write.'

AS he entered his room Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sitting the kitchen table.

'So Harry what's this about you leaving us?' Ron asked.

'I've been offered to become the Minister of the DADA dept. at the ministry.' He said.

'WHAT?' Hermione yelled.

'Who's going to teach the kids?' she finished.

'Well he's related to you. He was one of Sirius best friends and he's a werewolf.' Harry said.

'Dad's coming to teach?' she screamed.

'Yes.' He said.

'OMG! Harry you're gonna be rich!' Ron said.

'Nah! I still have to open Black Manor. That will take sometime.' He said.

They all sat down and Harry went to the mini bar to get a bottle of champagne. They all celebrated.

~AT Dinner that night~

'I have an announcement to make.' Dumbledore said.

The hall went quiet. 

'Professor Potter will be leaving us.' Everyone groaned.

'He will be joining the Ministry as Minister of the DADA dept.' the old man said.

The hall yelled.

'Professor Lupin will be rejoining us as our DADA teacher. Now eat up.' He said.

'Well Harry, tomorrow is your last day. You will have to do something special.' Dumbledore said.

'Yes well.' Harry smiled. He was happy about his new position but he was also greatly saddened by the mention of his leaving Hogwarts. It was a part of him that would never die. He would always have the urge to come back. Maybe one day he would.


	4. Epilogue

Chapter 6- Epilogue.

Harry had been gone only for an hour and Ginny was already lonely. Brandy was at her aunt's house and no one was home. Not even Grandma Black would speak to her.

She trekked up to the attic and quietly took down the trunk that had been sitting in the dust for years.

She opened it and to her surprise it was Sirius' trunk.

Inside there were engravings of the Marauders names. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs. She smiled. It was so sad. Only two of the four friends were alive. Peter that traitor should be erased form the sands of time and poor Remus had lost all his friends to only gain a wife, a child and two grandchildren. She sat there reminiscing about times when Harry was fully there. Sirius had been a big part of him and when he had died a part of Harry died with him. She wept a few tears for her old friends.

'Mum, you home?' a voice said.

'Hello Grama.'

'Hello darling. Your mother is in the living room.'

'Thanks.' Brandy said.

Brandy entered the living room and saw her mother wiping away tears.

'Whose trunk is this?' the nine-year ole girl asked.

'You father's god dad.' Ginny said.

'I never knew he had one.' Brandy said.

'Yep. He doesn't talk about him.'

'Why?'

'Because he was murdered.' Ginny said.

'By who?' she said.

'Voldemort.' Ginny said.

'Voldemort?' she asked.

'Who's he?' she said.

'Well along time ago, there was a dark wizard whose name was Tom Riddle. He wanted to be a very powerful wizard. HE wanted to have a name that all wizards were afraid to say. His father was a muggle and he refused to keep it so he changed his name. He changed it to Lord Voldemort. He soon became very powerful and would kill people who didn't want to follow him. He began to get more and more followers soon many people had died and more were to die. Voldemort wanted two people in particular on his side their named were, James and Lily Potter.'

'Daddy's parents?' she asked.

'Yes. Now he went to their house one night about a year after your dad was born. He killed your grandparents and then turned his wand on your dad. He was only a baby but he survived the curse. He destroyed Voldemort. Many people believe that Voldemort died that night but the truth is that he was drained of his power. He came back many times in many different shapes but he died the year you were born.' She finished.

'Cool. How did he die.'

'He just died. No one but your father knows. And he wont tell a soul.' She said.

'Oh.' He face fell.

'Anyway what do you want for dinner? Daddy's gone away again. He won't be back for a while.'

'Um, can we have noodles?' she asked.

'Sure.' Ginny smiled.' She closed the trunk and stood up.

~Next day~

Ginny sat at the kitchen table drinking tea when an owl zoomed through the open window.

'Hello Pig. What have you got for me?' she asked the owl.

He stuck out his leg and let Ginny take off his letter. 

'Thank you.' She said. 

The tiny owl flew out the window.

'OMG! She had a baby girl!' she yelled when she heard Hermione's good news.

'What are you on about mum?' Brandy asked as she came into the kitchen.

'Aunt Hermione had a baby girl.' Ginny said.'

'Cool!' Brandy said.

'Mum, I'm going over to Bry's okay?'

'Okay.' Ginny said.

~2 weeks later~

'Ginny? Where are you?' Harry yelled.

'In the bedroom Harry.' She yelled back.

'Hey.'

'You're home!'

'Yes. At least for a while.'

'A while. We could have DIED and you wouldn't know! You're gone for weeks at a time. Brandy doesn't even remember what you look like!'

'Yes I do. Hello daddy.' She ran to give him a big hug.

#She never gives me hugs#

'Hey honey. Guess what?'

'What?'

'I brought you something.'

'What did you bring me daddy?'

'Well it doesn't fly but it does look absolutely beautiful.'

'What is it?'

'Turn around.' He said.

'Okay.' She said and turned.

He clasped a clasp and smiled as he heard his daughter gasp.

'Oh it's beautiful!' she said.

'Just like you sweetie!' he said.

#I wish he'd talk to me like that#

'Thank you daddy!' she said and ran off to her room.

'I brought you something too.' He said to his wife.'

'Harry you didn't have to.' She said.

'Well I knew you might be a bit mad at me. So I bought you… this.'

She gasped.

'Harry whatever for? We never go out!' she said as she looked at the beautiful dress that he was holding.

'Well I also got these.' He passed her an envelope.

'Harry?'

'Open it.' He said.

She opened the envelope and gasped again.

'The theatre? We are going to the theatre?' she asked.

'Yes we are.' He nodded.

'Not only the theatre but the muggle theatre.' He said.

'Oh Harry!' she kissed him and gave him a hug.

'Go get changed.' He said.

'Okay. But who's going to baby-sit Brandy?'

'Oh Alyssa said she'd come over.' He said.

'Alyssa?'

'Herm's mum.'

'Oh.' She ran into her bathroom and changed. He took off his work cloaks and changed into a suit.

'You look beautiful Ginny.' He said when she came from the bathroom. 

'Thank you Harry.' she said.

They had a lot of fun at the theatre that night.

~Couple of days later~

'HARRY JAMES POTTER!'

'Yes Ginny!' he yelled form his spot on the floor of the living room.

'An owl just came from the ministry.' 

'Shit.' He whispered.

'Get your ass in here!' she yelled.

'Coming!'

'What is this, bug Harry during holiday?' she said.

'What are you talking about?'

'They want you to come in to work!' she yelled.

'I told them that I wasn't working today. Give me the letter.' He said.

'It came with this.'

He took the letter and read it carefully.

'Shit! This is great! Ginny honey I know I promised to stay home but this is big! I really need to do this.'

'Fine. Do what the hell you want to.' She yelled at him and stormed up to the spare room. 

'Honey?' he said. He shook his head and went upstairs.

He packed his bag and knocked on the door to the spare room.

'Honey, I'm leaving. You okay?' he asked.'

'I'm fine.' She said.

'Bye.'

'Bye.' She said.

He left.

~Two weeks later~

Dearest Ginny,

I'm fine. I can't tell you where I am but I am safe. I hope you are well. I'll see you soon.

Love always,

Harry.

'Wow, so nice of him to send a letter.' She said.

'Brandy!'

'Yeah?'

'I'm going out! I'm taking you to Grandma's house okay.'

'Okay.' She said.

A few moments later they were standing in Mrs. Weasley's kitchen.

'Hello mum. Could you look after Brandy for a while?' she asked.

'Sure. She can come to Ron's with me.' Molly said.

'Thanks. I'll see you later sweetie.' She said. She saw her daughter nod and then she disappeared with a pop.

~IN MUGGLE LONDON~

Ginny sat at a small teashop just 10 minutes away from The Leaky Cauldron. She sat sipping her tea. When she was finished she went on her way not really watching where she was going. She suddenly bumped into a tall man.

'Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you.' The man said.

'No it's my fault.' She said. She looked up at this tall man.

'Hello, my name Ginny Potter.' She said.

'Hayden Marshall.' He said.

'Are you al right?' he asked.

'Yes I'm fine.'

'I'm so sorry. How about I take you out for dinner Ginny. To make it up to you.'

'That isn't necessary.' She said. Her stomach took that very opportune time to rumble.

'Yes it is. Come on.' He said.

She nodded and slipped her wedding ring into her bag.

'So where are you form Hayden?'

'Oh I'm from Swindon.' He said.

'Wow, I live in London at the moment.' She said.

'Cool.' He said.

They talked into the night.

'So Ginny, how do I get a hold of you?' he asked.

'Well I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron for a week.' She said.

'You mean that tiny tavern that no ones seems to enter.'

'Yes a friend of mine owns it.' She said.

'Oh interesting. I'll call you there.' He said.

'Okay. I must be going. It was nice meeting you.'

'Yes it was indeed.' He nodded and kissed her cheek.

'Wow!' she said as she headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

'Wow!' he said as he headed for his hotel.

'Mrs. Potter, you have a phone call.' Tom called up the stairs.

'Who is it?' wondering if Harry had finally found her.

'Someone named Hayden.' He said.

'Thank you.' She said as she raced past him.

'Hello, Hayden?' she said as she reached the phone.

'Hi Ginny. How is everything?' he asked.

'Great. How are you?' 

'I'm fine. I've been thinking about you all weekend. I was wondering of you'd like to come to my apartment for dinner this week?'

'That sounds great. When shall I come?'

'How about tonight?' he asked.

'Are you sure?' she asked.

'Positive.'

'Okay, we'll what's your address?'

'12 Rickley Drive.' He said.'

'And what time should I be there?' she asked.

'About 7 o'clock.' He said.

'Okay. I'll see you then.' She smiled and put down the phone. She looked at her watch. 5:30 pm. 

#Well, an hour and a half. What shall I do? #

She went upstairs and ran herself a bath. She piled her hair on her head and sat in the warm water for an hour.

It was 6:55 when Ginny apparated behind Hayden's apartment building. She walked around until she found the front door. She walked up to his door and knocked.

'Come in.' he yelled.

'Hello?' she said.

'In the kitchen Ginny.' he called.

She made her way to the small kitchen.

'Hey Hayden.' she said.

He came around to her and kissed her lightly on her lips.

She blushed.

'So what's for dinner?' she asked.

'Steak and ceaser salad. With white wine.' he said.

'Sounds good.' she said.

'Okay, it's ready. Sit down.' he said. He put a plate in front of her. 

~After Dinner~

'So Ginny, did you have any plans for tomorrow?' she asked.

'Well I have to pick up Brandy from my mother's house.'

'Who's Brandy?' he asked

'Oh I haven't told you about her? She's my daughter.'

'You have a daughter?' he asked.

'Yes. She's 9 years old.'

'Oh.' he said.

'She's from my marriage.' she said.

#I'm lying to this man!# 

'Marriage?' he asked.

'Oh, I'm divorced.' she lied.

'Oh.' he said settling down a bit.

'Yes. Harry and I got divorced a couple of months ago. He was away on business a lot.' she said.

'Yeah my ex-wife was like that too.' 

'You were married?' 

'Yes, Jaime and I were married a long time ago. We divorced about 6 years ago.' he said.

'Interesting.' she looked at her watch and sighed.

She should be going home soon. 

'It's getting late.' she said.

'Yes it is.' he said. 

He looked at her.

'You're beautiful Ginny.' he said.

'Thank you.'

#My god why is he looking at me like that?#

'Any way I really must be going.' she said.

'Don't go. Stay here.' he said huskily.

'But...' she started to say.

He kissed her.

It felt so good. Soon she was kissing him back.

She tried to stop a few times but it just felt good.

'Hayden, please....'

'Please what Ginny?'

'Screw me!' she said brazenly.

He picked her up took her towards his room. He laid her down on his bed and began to strip off her clothes. He planted a kiss every where he took of clothes.

Soon she was completely naked. She squirmed under the mixture of pain and pleasure. In a matter of moments he was naked lying beside her in his king sized bed.

During the night you could hear cries of pleasure coming form Hayden's bedroom. 

~The next day~

'What time do you have to pick up your daughter?' he asked her after giving her, her breakfast. 

'Not until 6 this evening.' she said.

'Oh, would you mind staying with me today?' he asked.

'I can if you come to my room.' 

'Okay, I'll meet you there in an hour.' he said.

'Okay.' she said.

She dressed in her clothes and exited the building.

2 minutes later she appeared in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

'Mrs. Potter, you have a delivery.' Tom said.

'Where is it?' she asked.

'In your room.' he said.

'Thank you Tom.' she said and ran up the stairs. She entered the room to see dozens of roses placed on the bed and dressers. 

#MY GOD!#

She picked up the card that lay on her entrance table. 

Dearest Ginny,

I love you with all my heart. 

H.

'Aww, Hayden. That was so sweet.'

She raced downstairs and walked to the bar.

'Tom, are there any extra messages that go along with my delivery?'

'Yes, Mr. Potter told me to tell you that he hopes you like them and that he will be home in a few weeks.'

Her face fell.

'Thank you Tom. I have a meeting in 25 minutes. Hayden Marshall will be arriving soon. Could you send him up to my rooms.'

'Of course.' Tom said.

'Thank you Tom.'

He nodded and watched her walk up the stairs.

'Oh by the way Tom, he's a muggle.' she threw over her shoulder.

'Damn it!' he whispered.

He peered around. Many wizards and witches were sitting drinking or chatting. He pulled his wand out and muttered an incantation. The muggle would never realize he had walked into a wizard tavern. Damn Ginny Potter. Why was she inviting muggles to The Leaky Cauldron? Harry would like to know about this. He thought. 

Harry had called only a few short hours ago to give his trusted friend Tom a message.

~2 hours ago~

'Tom please.' Harry's voice came over the phone.

'Speaking.' a voice said.

'Hello Tom it's Harry.'

'Yes Mr. Potter, how may I help you?' he asked.

'Is my wife there?' Harry asked.

'Not at the moment.'

'Oh, Well please give her a message.'

'Yes Mr. Potter and the message is?'

'Tell her that I hope she likes the flowers and I'll be coming home soon.'

'Of course Mr. Potter and is they're anything else?' Tom asked.

'Yes, could you call me if anything out of the ordinary happens in the tavern and if my wife misbehaves.' he asked.

'Of course and where am I supposed to call you?'

'I'll give you the number.'

'Of course Mr. Potter.'

'Thank you.' he said and rang off.

~Present~

A Stranger walked into the tavern. He walked towards the bar.

'Hello, I have a meeting with Ginny Potter.' he said.

'Hayden Marshall?' Tom asked.

'Yes.'

'This way.' he said.

'Thank you.' 

Tom led the man to Ginny's rooms. AS he knocked he heard Ginny call.

'Come in.'

Inside she was sitting at a small desk she had transfigured.

'Hello Mr. Marshall. Thank you Tom.' she nodded and the door closed.

Tom went downstairs and picked up the scrap piece of paper he had written the number Harry had given him.

He dialled the number and soon was talking to Harry.

~A week later. ~

Ginny was sitting in her kitchen. She had received a letter from Harry telling her he'd be home on June 2nd. 

June 2nd had come quickly and now Ginny was waiting for her husband.

'Ginny?' he called as he entered the house.

'In the kitchen.' she called. 

He came into the kitchen and kissed her.

"Hello Gin.'

'Hi Harry.'

'What have you been up to?'

'Nothing much. I went shopping in muggle London. Stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. But you already knew that.' she said.

'Yes I did. Did you like the flowers?'

'Yes very much!'

'Good. I'm sorry, I promise on Sirius' grave that I'm staying home for the next two weeks.' he said.

'Okay.'

'Now where's Brandy?'

'Mum's.' she said.

'Okay, well what are we going to do?'

'Well I was planning on going up to the fourth floor and doing some dusting.' she said.

'Or we could go to the second floor and have some fun.'

'We could do that.' she said.

'Well let's go.' he picked up her hand and pulled her to their bedroom.

In the heat of passion Ginny was yelling out. Unfortunately she yelled out the wrong name.

'OH GOD HAYDEN OH GOD. DON'T STOP!'

'Who the HELL is HAYDEN?' Harry asked.

'Nobody!' Ginny said.

'DON'T LIE TO ME GINNY! WHO THE HELL IS HAYDEN?' he yelled.

'Nobody!' she said.

'Ginny!' he said warningly.

'He's someone I met in London!'

'And of course you screwed him you little WHORE!' he yelled.

'And I wouldn't screw other people if you had been home!' she screamed.

'You were the one who told me to take the FUCKING job!' he yelled back.

'Well you didn't have to take the fucking job!' she screamed.

'I'm LEAVING!' he yelled. 'I WANT YOU OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE BY THE TIME I GET BACK YOU STUPID BITCH!' 

'And what if I don't want to leave?' she asked.

'I don't give a damn. You slept with someone else. You're a whore!'

'I'm not a WHORE!' she yelled.

'GET THE FUCK OUT!'

'What about Brandy?'

'Take her with you. Let her decide I don't give a fuck just get out!' he said.

'FINE!' she yelled.

'FINE!' he said as he slammed the door shut.

Ginny ran up to her room not noticing a small girl watching from the third floor.

Brandy had witnessed everything.

A/N: The next part of this series of stories will be on in the next couple of days.

Lemon Drop Princess


End file.
